The Organization
by Tie19
Summary: The Organization, organisasi mafia yang terkenal berbahaya di kota Destiny. Mereka selalu menumpas targetnya tanpa ampun. R-and-R please.


The Organization

* * *

Summary: The Organization, organisasi mafia yang terkenal berbahaya di kota Destiny. Mereka selalu menumpas targetnya tanpa ampun. R-and-R please.

* * *

Possible pairing(s): AkuRoku (always and forever dong 8D), RikuSora (ohmaygay 8D), Xemnas x Saix, CluTron (meingott 8D), dan... BPIB #eh #plak Bukan... Cari aja sendiri *tergampar*

* * *

Galauan (?) author: Ooh mein gott mama (?)... Ide ini keluar begitu aja pas perjalanan ke luar kota. A-ada yang bingung kenapa rate-nya M? Yah... Karena ada beberapa scene yang tidak layak ditonton anak di bawah umur (yang nulis dibawah umur oi)...

Oh ya. Contains some characters from Tron:Betrayal and Tron:Legacy. *digampar warga setempat*

* * *

Warning: AU, yaoi, OOC, contains some gore and lemons for the later chapter.

* * *

The Organization. Siapa sih orang di kota Destiny yang tidak mengetahui organisasi mafia satu itu? Organisasi mafia yang terdiri dari sekitar 17 orang yang tak pernah memberi ampun pada mangsanya itu.

The Organization yang dikepalai oleh seseorang bernama Xemnas itu berisi 16 orang dengan skill menembak jitu dengan akurat. Mereka adalah Xemnas sang ketua, Saix sang wakil ketua, dan para anggota; Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Tidus, Tron dan Clu. Ketujuh belas orang ini sangat berbakat dalam menembak.

Hm, para pembaca. Kita stop dulu sampai di sini. Mau tahu kisah selanjutnya? Stay tuned~

. : T h e . . O r g a n i z a t i o n : .

Unknown place; 00.00

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berbaju hem putih tidak rapi dengan ujung keluar-keluar berlari dari satu gang ke gang seberang, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Ia terus berlari, sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan jalan buntu.

Laki-laki itu mulai terlihat panik. Dia kemudian mendongak, tampak berusaha memanjat dinding itu—

"Mau lari ke mana kau, hm?" Suara misterius yang terdengar sedikit seperti anak kecil itu membelah kesunyian, menghentikan aksi lelaki yang ingin memanjat dinding tadi. Lelaki itu gemetar, berbalik, memandang lurus ke arah dua orang berjas hitam di depannya.

"A-ampuni aku! Aku janji tidak akan korupsi lagi!" teriaknya gemetar. Laki-laki berambut blonde dengan model yang sepertinya sulit ditiru itu maju satu langkah, mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Tak akan ada yang percaya dengan koruptor sepertimu, sampah." Kemudian ditariknya pelatuk pistol itu, tepat menembus kepala lelaki tadi. Darah mengucur deras dari kepala lelaki itu, kemudian tubuhnya ambruk dan mulai mendingin. Lelaki berambut blonde tadi, yang bernama Roxas mendesah panjang, kemudian meletakkan pistolnya di tempat pistol (apa namanya?) yang terpasang di sabuknya.

"Hn, Roxas... Kau dingin sekali tadi." komentar temannya yang berambut merah, Axel. Roxas hanya meliriknya sesaat. "Dan... Jujur saja, lagi-lagi kau terlihat sangat dewasa... Seperti bukan anak seusiamu. Anak seusiamu seharusnya sekolah dan—"

"Aku hanya butuh kerja." potong Roxas cepat dan dingin, mulai berjalan meninggalkan lokasi tadi. "Ayo cepat, kecuali kalau kau ingin dimarahi ketua karena datang terlambat."

Axel hanya menggerutu pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Roxas berjalan meninggalkan TKP yang kini penuh darah dan mulai berbau anyir. Axel mendesah panjang sambil menatap Roxas sedih. Jujur, dia merasa kasihan pada kekasihnya yang sebenarnya masih berumur 15 tahun itu. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal kejam seperti ini. Namun takdir berkata lain. Roxas harus melakukan hal ini, atau dia tak akan bisa hidup lagi.

Kedua sejoli ini berjalan ke markas mereka dalam diam. Tak ada yang bicara sedikit pun. Hanya ada derap langkah kedua kaki mereka yang kini mulai menelusuri lorong markas The Organization. Mereka terus diam, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan ketua—Xemnas, untuk melapor.

Roxas mengetuk pintu itu dua kali sampai terdengar kata "Masuk," dan kemudian membuka pintu itu dan berdiri di depan meja Xemnas. Axel berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, sudah kuduga kalau kau yang mencarinya akan selesai cepat, Roxas... Tidak seperti Marluxia yang malah tebar pesona." komentar ketua mereka yang beramput perak itu. Dia kemudian menatap kedua lelaki yang hanya diam itu. Mungkin sudah lelah, pikirnya. "Kalian boleh kembali ke kamar kalian. Besok kumpul di ruang rapat pada jam 8." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Siap, kapten." gumam Roxas kemudian, berjalan keluar disusul Axel. Xemnas mendesah pelan lalu melihat handphonenya yang bergetar karena ada telepon. Ia tersenyum, mengangkatnya lalu berbisik pelan, "Tunggu sebentar, Saix. Sebentar lagi aku ke sana."

Sementara itu, Roxas dan Axel yang berada di luar hanya diam-lagi. Diam merasuki mereka, rasa dingin menambah-

_"AND CAAAAAAN YOU FEEEEEEEEL THE LOOOOOOVE TONIIIIIIIGHT~"_

Roxas terkejut, Axel langsung mengambil handphonenya yang berbunyi dengan kerasnya-telepon dari teman sekamarnya, Demyx. Dia kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Ha-halo?" Axel kemudian sibuk dengan percakapan dengan Demyx di telepon. Sesekali Axel menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya karena Demyx menjerit-jerit tak jelas. Setelah itu dia menutupnya sambil mendesah.

"Haah, Roxas, aku kembali ke kamar dulu, ya. Demyx protes, sudah ngantuk katanya. Sampai jumpa besok!" Axel kemudian berlari menuju ke kamarnya yang beda arah dengan kamar Roxas. Roxas menatap punggung kekasihnya yang mulai menghilang di koridor itu, lalu mengecek handphonenya yang bergetar. Dibacanya pesan singkat dari kakak kembar yang menjadi teman sekamarnya sekaligus, lalu dia berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

* * *

Bacotan author: done in one hour lol =w= Yap, cuma satu jam saya bikin ini. Prolog men, prolog. Oh ya, tau lagu yang dipake Axel buat ringtone-nya, kan?

Okehhh. Review please? *melas*

* * *

**Omake (warning garing)**

Roxas: *masuk kamar* tadaima... Uh, aku ca-OH MY GAY. *ngowoh*

Sora: ah-Ri-riku, ke-ah-tahuan! *merinding*

Riku: shit!

Roxas: Riku... *gemeter* Mau ngelakuin sih boleh aja... TAPI JANGAN PAKE SEPREI KAMI BUAT NGIKET SORA, DONG! *berserk mode: on*

Riku: tidak!

Sora: kabur!

*PHAIL*


End file.
